Flash Unlimited (TV Series)
Flash is a TV series based on the Barry Allen Flash. Cast Troy Baker as Barry Allen/Flash Tara Strong as Iris West Yuri Lowenthal as Cisco Ramon Grey DeLisle as Caitlin Snow Nolan North as Eobard Thawne/Eddie Hunter/Reverse-Flash John DiMaggio as Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard, Blackout Kevin Conroy as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Kevin Michael Richardson as Mick Rory/Heat Wave, James Jesse Tom Kenny as Alex Walker/Trickster Episodes Season One #"The Fastest Man Alive"-Barry Allen is struck by lightning and wakes up in S.T.A.R. Labs, where he meets Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, who have been taking care of him, as he fell in to a coma. He finds out he has super speed, and decides to use these powers to fight crime, with his first villain being Mark Mardon, a man who uses a metal rod to control the weather. Meanwhile, a man named Eddie Hunter gets a job at the CCPD. #"Cold Hands, Cold Heart"-Leonard Snart comes to Central City and steals a freeze gun from S.T.A.R. Labs before robbing banks, so Barry sets out to defeat him. Meanwhile, Eddie is revealed to have a secret room. #"Gorilla Warfare"-Barry and Iris go to the Zoo, where they find what appears to be a super-intelligent gorilla named Grodd. Grodd escapes and takes a group of apes with him, attacking the city, forcing Barry to get involved. #"Power Outage"-A villain named Blackout uses his powers on Barry, taking his powers away, meaning that Barry must find a way to defeat Blackout without his powers. #"Heat Wave"-Mick Rory, an arsonist, comes to Central City and begins burning buildings down, however, every time Barry shows up, Mick fires at him and almost kills him. In the end, Mick gets in to S.T.A.R. Labs, where he finds a particle accelerator, Barry and Mick fight, with it ending in Mick blowing the accelerator up. #"Going Rogue"-S.T.A.R. Labs is in rubbles, but Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin survive using a cell meant to hold superhumans. However, Leonard Snart can now control ice, Mark Mardon can control the weather, Mick Rory can control fire, and they all team up, calling themselves "The Rogues". #"Tricksters"-A criminal named Alex Walker, AKA the Trickster, breaks out James Jesse, the original Trickster, and the two begin to wreck havoc on the city. Meanwhile, Barry has his first meeting with Eddie. #"Follow the Piper"-A man known as the Pied Piper comes to Central City and uses a strange pipe to take the children away, demanding the people give him their belongings, or they will never see their children again. #"The Reverse-Flash"-The man who killed Barry's mother, who Cisco names "Reverse-Flash", returns to Central City and demands Barry face him. In their fight, Barry is badly beaten by Reverse-Flash, but he manages to escape. Later, Eddie is revealed to be Reverse-Flash. #"Out of Time"-The Rogues return, with Snart freezing the police department, Mick burning down the newly rebuilt S.T.A.R. Labs, and Marck bursting open the damb. Meanwhile, Cisco finds out about Eddie, who reveals his real name to be Eobard Thawne, before killing Cisco. After all this, Barry runs back in time and saves everyone. Category:TV Series